I Can't Have You, But I Love You
by RayDayyx
Summary: Troypay “The worst way to miss a person is when they’re right next to you and know you can’t have them…” She sighed, taking one last step. “That’s how I feel with you. I can never have you no matter how close you are…”


"**The worst way to miss a person is when they're sitting right next to you and you know you can't have them…"**

- my favorite quote of all time

**I Can't Have You, But I Love You**

Her brown eyes moved to her left, a blue eyed brunette sat there - his eyes shining with delight and his mouth full of pearly white teeth. His soft brown hair moving in the wind. She watched as his hand was centimeters away from hers. Her soft smile widening until his hand slid off the bench they were sitting on.

She sighed as she turned to the field, it was a bright summer afternoon. They were currently at a field, piercing yellow daisies sprouting from the green grass covered hills. Her eyes danced as she watched Ryan tumble to the end of the hill with Kelsi, their laughter mixing with Chad's stories of how senior year will be.

She knew what the boy she had always loved was thinking about. He was thinking about her. A brunette with big brown eyes and a sweet, innocent smile.

And there was that girl right now, next to her other brunette friend, chatting happily about mostly nothing. The brunette's mouth moving animatedly as she laughed and moved her hands to her expressions.

But the girl sighed, her head rising - the soft and natural blonde curls falling down her back, her white sleeveless sundress moving against her knees. The low winds spinning around the friends.

"Sharpay?" The girl turned, her eyes directing to the brunette boy beside her.

"Um, yeah?" Her brown eyes shining with hope.

The blue eyed boy shook his head, chuckling. He reached up and tucked a blonde hair from her face. His mouth opened but a perky voice came out, "Troy!"

The two turned and saw the brunette, Gabriella, waving perkily and widely. "Come here!"

Troy sighed, but inwardly groaned, "I guess, I should…"

"…yeah, uh…you should go." They both stood. Troy turned and walked away after he waved and gave her one last side-glance.

Her mind drifted to the phrase her brother always told her, after each day - after each tear she shed for him, "The worst way to miss a person is when they're sitting right next to you and you know you can't have them…"

She sighed as she walked up the hill towards her car, her heart hurting badly. All she wanted was a tub of ice cream and sappy, romance movies.

* * *

His piercing blue eyes watched from the corner of his eye. His breathe hitched as she smiled softly. Her fingers inched from his. He blushed and turned, taking his hand with him. He ignored the stares from his "girlfriend" and concentrated on the blonde haired goddess next to him. Her smooth legs gracefully crossed. Her smile bringing a near heart attack to his self.

He shook his head, he couldn't. Even if they were friends, she didn't like him like that. Even if Ryan, her twin, and Chad told him otherwise. They had been keeping his hopes up but he, himself, shot them down. He liked her too much to be rejected - so he settled on the annoying brunette that was his "girlfriend".

He slid a hand through his light brown hair and muttered, "Damn."

He turned, "Sharpay?" He watched as she turned, her eyes shining and her smile bright.

"Um, yeah?"

He chuckled - she was beautiful, in his eyes, his heart and his mind. He took a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear, watched as her pinks turned a light shade of pink.

His mouth opening to finally say those words, but the voice of the devil filling them. They both turned and saw Gabriella giddily waving to him, he nodded and half-heartedly smiled. He turned back and shook his head.

"I guess…I should,"

She nodded and stood up, "…Uhuh, you should…go."

Sharpay rubbed her arm nervously as Troy looked at her, a slight twinkle in his eyes. He smiled and turned, his head glancing at her. She was smiling still. He chuckled and walked down the hill…noticing Sharpay wave and walk towards her car.

* * *

Sharpay curled under her comforter, the heat of the soft cushiony fabric radiating to her body. She sniffed, her eyes puffy from crying and her nose red from then dozen of times he wiped them on a tissue.

She clicked her TV off with her remote and stared at the rain drenched window of her bedroom. She laid her head, her soft breathing calming her.

She faced her pillow, drawing a small heart on it. Tears trembling down her mascara stained cheeks.

She slightly jumped as something hit her window. She slipped out from her covers and walked carefully towards the window. The sounds continuously echoing through her quiet room.

Opening the window, she looked out the dark and wet area. Her eyes drifting to a drenched boy, standing there - pebbles in hand. He smiled and mouthed, 'Hey.'

She knit her eyebrows in confusion as she cupped her hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. She finally knew who the boy was.

"Troy?"

He held up a finger and started climbing the tree next to her window. His fast abilities on the court helped as he climbed carefully through the branches and crawled into the room.

Sharpay stepped back, "What are you doing here?"

Troy looked up sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head - a sign of nervousness. He looked up and stepped closer. His clothes wet and were sticking to his body. The drops of water from his hair fell to the floor. Sharpay turned and wiped away excess tears.

She turned her head and, there was Troy. His head a few inches away from hers. His breathing mixing with hers. He smiled and leaned down. His hands cupping her warm cheeks.

His lips trembled against hers. A whimper escaped her mouth as Troy took the moment and slid his tongue inside. Troy pushed her up against the wall. His wetness clearly soaking her clothes. Her brown boxer shorts were now cold and dripping. Her white tank see-through and the white bra underneath brushed against Troy's soaked t-shirt.

Troy's hand was tangled into her blonde hair. Her hands were closely along his jaws. Bringing his face closer as much as possible.

Sharpay pulled away and blinked, she smiled small. Grabbing his hand she sat him down on her bed, sitting on his lap, and reattaching her lips to his. A moan escaped her mouth as he trailed a hand under her tank and along her bare stomach. His fingers brushing a low region. He laid her down, pulling the white fabric over her head. She bent down and pulled her shorts from her legs, Troy's eyes watching every movement she made. She laid down, now in her lingerie, waiting for Troy to do the same. He nodded and slung his t-shirt over his head. He unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his feet, quickly he stepped out of them and crawled on top of Sharpay. She giggled - her hand drawing circles on his arm.

He leant down and pressed kisses down her shoulder blade, his fingers caressing the skin beneath her breasts. Her hands traced up his arms and into his hair, disheveling his brown locks. Her mouth formed an 'o' and let out a pleasurable moan.

Troy's eyes lifted, and saw her face. The angelic blonde waves of hair circled her head. Her soft pink lips open, and sounding out the mountains of music to his ears. He lifted his mouth off her arm and stared at her, his fingers brushing downward toward her white lace panty.

His fingers slipped under the elastic of the thin fabric, her wetness already soaking her lingerie. A gasped escaped her mouth, and her back arched as his fingers slid in, one by one…

Sharpay grabbed onto her sheets, tightly bunching them into her hands. Her eyes tightly shut as Troy's fingers pumped into her hot core. His fingers slowed and Sharpay's breath cooled and she sat up.

Troy stared hard at her open eyes. He electric blue mixing with her hazel brown. He crawled on top of her, his smile dawning his face. She giggled, her hand tracing his jaw line. He leaned down and kissed her lips carefully, his fingers moved from her hair to her shoulder down to her stomach. His cool breath settling from his excitement. His fingers curled, softly moving her rib cage.

"Troy!" She squealed, her laughter making his eyes shine bright with joy. His fingers tickled her sides, a few minutes she giggled one last time before laying her head back on her pillow. Troy settled next to her, his arm draping across her waist. Sharpay smiled, feeling his grin next to her shoulder.

Her eyes closed, her mind racing with the thoughts of joy and happiness. Until, one thought go to a halt and stopped and stared at her in horror. Her eyes widened and she scooted far from Troy. Troy sat up, his face contorted of confusion. Sharpay slid off her bed and turned. She whimpered.

Her once joyful eyes shone with fright. "Gabriella…"

Troy opened his mouth, but there was nothing to say. He gulped, looking down he felt the guilt bubble inside him but soon resided. He stood up and carefully walked over to Sharpay.

He slid his hands up and down her arm comfortingly, he lifted her head with one hand and saw tears in the corners of her eyes. He soothed her with his voice, hoping it would keep the situation low. It didn't help…

"This is wrong," She whispered, looking away. "…I can't." She stepped away from him, her arm rubbing the other.

She bent down and picked up the discarded clothing, picking hers out of the clothing. She tossed hers to the side and gave held out Troy's clothes to him. Troy shoved them away, "Troy…take them…" She resisted to look into his eyes, Troy froze. What did she say?

"Sharpay…I could…we could-" Sharpay looked up at him, a tear perfectly strolling down her cheek.

"We could what? What could we do? Huh, Troy? We can't do anything… Even if you tried, you wouldn't. You know it, and I know it. You would look straight into her eyes and melt. Forget all about me." She stepped back, "That's always how it is…"

Troy looked away, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

She looked up at him, stepping closer. "The worst way to miss a person is when they're right next to you and know you can't have them…" She sighed, taking one last step. "That's how I feel with you. I can never have you no matter how close you are…"

Troy looked at her, his tears running down smoothly down his chiseled face. The lightening of the storm outside lit up their barely made-out faces. He took one step closer and leaned down, a passionate kiss escaped them.

Both minds unfocused and each had one voice and one sentence echoing in their brains, "The worst way to miss a person is when they're right next to you and know you can't have them…"

* * *

Troy looked up at the blue sky, his red robe open and his black suit showing from under the graduate clothing. He looked over the heads of the graduated senior class. His mind screaming to find one head. One person he couldn't forget. The person who made his heart warm and break his heart at the same time. His body froze as he found the person he was looking for.

_She _was sitting down, signing all the yearbooks that was passed to her from incoming and outgoing students. She smiled and waved, laughed and hugged. Her soft pink dress flowed against her thighs, her white robe open. Her brother by her side, his face grinning ear to ear.

Troy turned just in time for a petite brunette to crash and hug him tightly. "Troy! We graduated!"

Troy fought back his chance to push her away and run for Sharpay, but he decided against it and gave off a fake smile that he had worked on for the past year. "Yeah, this is awesome. But Gabriella…" She stepped back and frowned, "I need to talk to you."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He nodded, she looked down. He could see the tears rolling down her face. He turned and looked straight at Sharpay. Her face making him smile.

Troy turned back and looked at the crushed girl in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"You can't have her…" He turned and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "It's as simple as that, Troy. You can never have her. No matter how much you try, it will never be enough. You can't have her, but you love her."

Troy looked down and soon the voice that echoed through his mind that night with Sharpay began to sing its was back.

"_The worst way to miss a person is when they're right next to you and know you can't have them…" _

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda a late-minute thing. It took me a total of a week to do this. It was going to be a whole M-rated story but…I wanted to go deeper and so I did and it happened. I hoped you liked it oh and to tell you I didn't work on this this weekend because I have four parties. One dance (wore heels and two dresses), one picnic (went to the beach), one birthday party (got in trouble), and one mass (stayed at a church for nine hours straight). It is now midnight and I am going to be in trouble in the morning so I hope you liked this one-shot.

Bye Loves!

Ellie


End file.
